


海与礁石

by narraci



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 德卡特把信封举远了些，一脸的嫌弃，“你明白我再也不想看见他的对吧？”





	海与礁石

**Author's Note:**

> 非特工设定  
有非常随性的时间线切换

德卡特捏着信封的一角，“这是什么？”

“信，你知道，就是当你见不到别人的时候，就把自己想说的话写在纸上，然后……”海蒂耸了耸肩。

“我知道信是什么，我是说，这份信为什么在我手上。”德卡特咬牙切齿地道。

海蒂“唔”了声，“霍布斯先生托我带给你的。”

“为什么你会真的把这玩意儿带回来给我？”德卡特把信封举远了些，一脸的嫌弃，“你明白我再也不想看见他的对吧？”

“霍布斯先生当着所有人的面给我的，而我答应了他，我可不愿意当众让他难堪。”海蒂装腔作势地摇了摇扇子。

“你看过信了。”德卡特说。

“我当然看过信了，”海蒂说，“我是你妹妹。”

德卡特皱着眉头，“所以妈妈也知道这封信了？”

海蒂微微鼓着嘴点头，“霍布斯先生叫住我的时候她就在旁边看着呢。”

那他就不能直接把信烧了，德卡特十分可惜地啧了声，没有什么意义了。

霍布斯先生刚搬到这里来的时候，如同一块石头直直砸进了平静的湖泊，激得鹅群呼啦啦地一通瞎扑腾。周围的邻居都很高兴，尤其是他的妈妈，霍布斯先生单身，富裕，英俊，笑容满面，与人和善，活脱脱一个好好先生，并且有一个女儿，看上去急需一位女主人替他料理庞大的庄园与财产。

总之一副好骗的样子。

通常德卡特不理会这类事情，他的妈妈想在无聊的乡村生活间找些乐子无可厚非，人们举办各种各样的舞会和各种各样的俱乐部，有些读书有些钓鱼，当然，从有钱人口袋里骗出些钱来大约也是一种娱乐活动，有傻子愿意为一张漂亮脸蛋花钱德卡特觉得这也属于个人自由，这张漂亮脸蛋有时是他弟弟，有时是他妹妹。

而傻子嘛，遍地都是。

肖家族却在霍布斯先生身上结结实实地碰了壁。

人生是没法一帆风顺的，欧文遇到过塞弗，他遇到过布里斯顿，都是惨痛的教训。霍布斯也不过是路上的一座堡垒，攻克不下绕过去便是了，用火力直面硬拼不是肖家族的风格，让德卡特放下生意从伦敦赶回来还是他妈妈给他语焉不详地写了封信。

海蒂要结婚了。

和谁？

在哪儿？

为什么？

什么时候？

德卡特瞪大了眼睛却再也没能从繁复冗杂跳跃突兀的字里行间找出更多的信息。

“海蒂要结婚了”就那么孤零零地躺在一堆华丽帷幔之中，没有上下文，没有前因后果，甚至有点侧过身去故意不看他的意思。

但这就是那句话了，德卡特知道，阅读肖夫人的信件需要日积月累的经验，整封信里只有这句话是有意义的。

他的小妹妹毫无预兆地要结婚了，他妈妈对此却不愿意发表更多的意见。

霍布斯给他的信封上工整地写着德卡特·肖的名字，和霍布斯本人的身材极不相称。

德卡特叠起信，塞进上衣的口袋里，尽管大概所有人都知道这封信里写了什么，也不代表他现在就要去面对。

大约半年前，他风尘仆仆地从伦敦赶回来，以为家里面会鸡飞狗跳乱成一团，结果每个人看上去都平静又惬意，海蒂弹着钢琴，欧文倚在琴边看书，德卡特反倒像那个贸然闯入打扰了他们祥和生活的人。

“妈妈说你要结婚了是什么意思？”德卡特捏着皱巴巴的信质问海蒂。

海蒂和欧文对望了一眼，德卡特的心往下一沉。

他的弟弟和妹妹默契地站起身，领他去了二楼的书房。

海蒂从脖颈间摸出一条项链，绿宝石镶嵌的小小吊坠在德卡特眼前摇晃，“霍布斯有问题。”海蒂斩钉截铁地说。

德卡特眼前一阵发黑。

“都结束了，布里斯顿害我破产，他死在了海上，这件事两清了到此结束。”

“但布里斯顿的尸体没被找到。”欧文闷闷不乐地说。

“谁能在暴风雨里找到一具尸体！”

“所以这颗绿宝石霍布斯是从哪里来的？”海蒂的眼睛闪着坚毅的光芒，“你和布里斯顿两清了，我们可没有，布里斯顿别想用死亡来逃避我们的报仇。”

德卡特不感动，一点都不感动，他简直要烦死了。

霍布斯是哪来的混蛋。

为什么要把布里斯顿从旧日的阴霾中挖掘出来？

布里斯顿早就死了，从他们的生活中消失了。

“这和你要结婚了又有什么关系？”德卡特觉得他不会喜欢答案的，但出于作为一名兄长的责任，他还是得问。

“我得把项链偷出来啊，”海蒂一脸理所当然地说，“霍布斯先生是个警惕的人。”

“我没明白。”德卡特说。

“我跟他求婚的时候偷出来的。”海蒂自豪地道。

德卡特·肖还不认识卢克·霍布斯，但那时这人已经在他脑海里死了不下一百次。

海蒂偷了项链，德卡特得给她还回去。

霍布斯不可能没发现，德卡特等着对方来兴师问罪，一连好几天霍布斯却按兵不动，特别耐得住性子，就他的块头来说可有点让人意外。

肖夫人一本正经地打算邀请霍布斯商谈婚礼的细节，德卡特觉得这过于荒谬了。

“我们都知道这场婚礼不是真的，对吧？”

“我求了婚，霍布斯先生答应了，这后面理当跟着一场婚礼不是吗？”海蒂不太在意地道。

“不，不会存在什么婚礼。”德卡特脑壳疼，他妹妹什么时候长成了这么胡闹的性格？

“我可不想去告诉这个可怜人不存在什么婚礼了，我年纪大了，你们不该让你们妈妈经历这种事情。”肖夫人有些不满，她多年没有操办过婚礼这类的大型活动，很是跃跃欲试。

“我还以为你会为我高兴呢。”海蒂说。

“如果你们是真心相爱，想要和对方结婚，那我当然会为你高兴。”德卡特安抚地道。

“可你都还没见过他，又怎么知道我们不是真心相爱呢？”海蒂眨了眨眼睛。

德卡特被噎了一下，他重新打量海蒂的表情，惊恐地问，“你不会是认真的吧？”他从来没想过这种可能性。

“哦不是，”海蒂说，“但如果变成真的，也没有什么不好。”

有时候德卡特真的无法理解他妹妹的想法，“你说他有问题。”

“谁没点问题呢？”欧文在旁边插嘴，“这世道你可不能信任一个没有问题的人，一个人没有问题，代表着他肯定有点问题。”

“你有认真听自己在说什么吗？”德卡特懒得理会他，指了指自己的脑子。

欧文耸了耸肩。

霍布斯如期赴约，德卡特站在窗口，一个有着深色卷发的小姑娘坐在马上，霍布斯在旁边牵着马，一路有说有笑地走来。

他听说霍布斯先生是有个女儿。

霍布斯似乎注意到了他的视线，抬起头向他看来，露出一排洁白的牙齿。

那不是个友善的笑容，霍布斯看上去和他家人形容得不太一样，当然，他转过身去面对他的小女孩时，就又变回传说中那个热情洋溢的卢克·霍布斯先生了。

海蒂盯着德卡特的口袋，忍不住开口，“霍布斯先生说他过几天就要走了。”

“走？”德卡特一边系上围巾一边心不在焉地问。

“他来这儿的目的达到了，塞弗被逮捕了，事情解决了那他就该回去了，毕竟他不是本地人，没必要非在这个乡下地方住下来，再说他还有工作呢，这儿又没有什么有意思的地方，就连风景也和其他英国乡村如出一辙。”

德卡特沉默着没有说话，围巾怎么都系不好，于是他解下围巾又重新戴了一遍。

“看起来你好像还没为塞弗的事情谢过他。”

“没有他，我一样可以搞定塞弗。”德卡特没好气地说。

“由你出手欧文会不高兴的，塞弗一心想要报复你，欧文夹在你们中间不知道该怎么办，现在这样刚好。”海蒂轻轻地说。

现在这样刚好吗？德卡特可不这样认为。霍布斯是什么时候横插入他的家庭，开始干涉他们的家族事务的？

“很遗憾，我妹妹是不会和你结婚的。”德卡特不容反驳地道，将那条绿宝石项链放在书桌上，“这个东西你可以拿回去，然后彻底在我家人面前消失。”

“噢，”霍布斯一脸轻松地靠在椅背上，“我想我得亲耳听海蒂说她不会和我结婚才行，用不着一个突然冒出来的傻瓜来告诉我。”

“我知道这条项链你从哪里来的，”德卡特深吸一口气，“不管你究竟打着什么主意，也不管布里斯顿是活着还是死了，离我妹妹远一点，她和过去的事情没有关系。”

霍布斯收起了笑容，神情严肃起来，“我觉得你误会了，是你妹妹先来接近我的，在她发现这条项链之前就这么做了，让我猜猜，你们家常常做这种事对吧，你们把这叫作什么，财产的合理重分配？常常会走到结婚这一步吗？”

气血立刻涌上了德卡特的心头，这个混蛋，他想到海蒂竟然还考虑是否真的和他结婚。

“你怎么不再装了？继续假装你的好好先生，既然你已经费了那么多时间在这上面，来窥探别人的生活，嗯？”

“第一，我用不着假装好好先生，我本来就很好；第二，公平来说，你们家才是花了那么多时间在我身上假装喜欢我来着。”

“海蒂真的喜欢你，”德卡特摇头，“但到此为止，以后不会再发生了。”

“哪种喜欢？是你喜欢你的前合伙人那种喜欢吗？如果是这样我可敬谢不敏，我还想看着我的女儿长大，不想哪天被人发现冲上海岸，大部分被鱼吃了，就留下一点骨头和这条项链，而所有的资产都归入了肖家族名下。”

“你根本不了解！”德卡特怒吼。

“我是来了解的，可我受到了什么待遇？”霍布斯冷冰冰地说。

围巾怎么都系不好，德卡特不耐烦地扯下围巾扔在旁边，才刚入冬，外面也没有那么冷，把领子竖起来他应该还能忍受。

他们不该根据霍布斯的外表来判断霍布斯，这是个巨大的错误，但谁说霍布斯又不是利用了这一点，他知道他在别人眼里是什么模样，他先用评判的眼光将他们归类了。

婚礼如愿被无限期搁置了，他们大吵一架不欢而散，海蒂甚至有些惊讶霍布斯先生也可以和人吵起来，而她哥哥一般是懒得吵架的。

霍布斯却没能如德卡特的愿从他面前彻底消失，这个厚脸皮的人仿佛什么都没发生似的，照样带着女儿来找海蒂散步，而德卡特不能每次都把他拦在门外。

德卡特收到了伦敦的回信，他委托侦探社做了个调查，事情和他想的有些不太一样。

夏日的乡间生活悠闲得可怕，唯有萨曼莎能从其中寻找到乐趣。

他们说是来钓鱼的，结果沿着湖快走了半圈似乎也没有找到什么合适的地方放下鱼竿。萨曼莎早就不耐烦了，自个儿跑开去玩了，她最近学会了爬树，尽管她爸爸是个混蛋，但德卡特是个恩怨分明的人，他不想小姑娘发生什么从树上摔下来的惨剧。可惜他的注意力还是主要放在了不远处和霍布斯沿着湖边散步的海蒂的身上，分心的时候霍布斯家的小姑娘已经爬得有些太高了。

伴着一声短促的尖叫，德卡特瞧见一个小小的身影从高处落下，他几步向前想要接住萨曼莎，却没站稳，脚下一滑他抱着萨曼莎和小姑娘一块儿顺势滚进了湖里。

有那么几秒德卡特失去了意识，等他清醒时，以为自己陷入了过去的噩梦里。

他托着萨曼莎的背往上推了推，但也只能做到这里了。

霍布斯和海蒂的声音像从另一个世界传来的。

——“萨姆，把手给我！”

——“我哥不会游泳！”

德卡特上了马车才打开信，马车里要暖和一些，信里的文字和信封上的出自同一双手。

“我们上一次分别时并不愉快，或者可以说是，相当的糟糕。你对我的指责过于苛刻了，让我十分生气，但当我回到家中，冷静下来重新思考我们认识的整个过程，我想你也有你的道理，尽管这和事实并不相符。

“我想再次申明，我并非带着恶意来到你的家中，不然我不会带上萨姆。我并没有全部相信塞弗提供给我的‘证据’，在这个案子上面我是花了不少心力的，我知道布里斯顿曾经伪造你的签名，让你背负了巨额的债务，在一切暴露之后又绑架了你的妹妹……要我说，死在暴风雨中对他而言未尝不是个好结局。

“我明白他让你们一家人所受的苦难，但我是个警官，我看了太多的罪犯，听到太多的故事，有些受害者最后也成了加害人，我习惯于先将他们的苦难放到一边，不然我甚至没法进行我的工作……我从不相信突如其来的好意。

“我想塞弗肯定会联系欧文，她总会露出马脚来的，可我万万没想到自己会受到这样热情的‘款待’……你说我过于来者不拒，反而显得高傲，对我来说其他人没有什么差别，我没法认同你的看法，这是你对我的偏见，你打一开始就认为我另有目的，我确实另有目的，但就像海蒂所说，谁又是纯洁无瑕地活在这个世上？就是这些‘另有目的’让我们的命运产生了交集，我们真的要追究每一个行为的意义，每一个行动的源头吗？

“会答应海蒂的求婚，只是顺水推舟，但我承认我也确实考虑过这个建议，我是将她当作海蒂来看待的，一个有名有姓的人，并不像你所想象的那样，她是我见过最美丽最坚毅的女人，几乎快要让我心动了，如果不是那时我认为她并不真的喜欢我。我并没有把你们兄妹放在一架天秤上衡量，列出各自的优势，来决定哪个是更好的选择，我想你是在气头上才会这么说的，毕竟半年前我还打算和你妹妹结婚，半年后却又来向你求婚，听上去确实令人不齿产生怀疑，所以在这里我就先原谅你了。

“这是不是又会让你觉得我居高临下？但我并不是很在意，可能这就是我的一部分，就像你，你从不愿意向别人——甚至是你的亲人解释你的行为，你总是以行动优先，你认为行为足以证明你自己，你不会游泳，还是登上船去救你妹妹，死在海里的差点就是你了，有时这很高尚，有时就显得十分愚蠢，我想你应该在塞弗的事情上得到了教训。

“我考虑过是否划掉上一段落，但最终我将这段话完完整整地保留下来，展现在你的面前。因为我是个有缺点的人，我不完美，也如你所说，不是什么好好先生。我正绝望地坐在书桌前，想要通过文字来向你解释我自己，因为如果面对面的话你可能不会让我说完这么长一段话，而我现在感觉我并不是很擅长这件事。我以为在你把萨姆从水里推上来后我们之间的关系有所改变，以为我们双方有了更多的了解，改变了一些看法，但看起来这些改变并没有我所想的那么多。

“我只想告诉你，从我们上次分别后我的心意并未改变。”

真的太傲慢了，德卡特瞪着手里的信想道，写出这样一封信，竟然都不祈求他的回复。

那些话他说出口就后悔了，但话已经出口了，霍布斯的表情已经变了。

海蒂说霍布斯把他从湖里捞了出来，德卡特痛恨大海，他的肺烧起来似的，他不断地往下沉，往下沉，眼前没有光芒，脚下全是虚无，耳边是海浪的呼啸声，砸得他皮肤生疼，直到有双手抓住了他。

人是会变的，布里斯顿变了，欧文变了，海蒂也变了，或者说他们成长了，霍布斯也变了，他不再是霍布斯先生，他变成了卢克，卢克是一个正直温暖的人，德卡特也会改变。

马车驶到霍布斯的房子门口，德卡特整理了一下长外套，下了马车。

房门敞开着，德卡特直接迈了进去，到处都是收拾行李的痕迹，萨曼莎看见了他，一溜烟跑过来，叽叽喳喳地跟他说着话，说她马上要回伦敦去上学了，但爸爸答应等放假的时候还会带她过来玩。

霍布斯也看见了他，从房间里走了出来，庞大的身躯把德卡特堵在了客厅里，一时谁都没说话，德卡特的手插在外衣口袋里，捏着那封该死的信，空气中弥漫起尴尬的气氛。

“我听海蒂说你要回去了。”德卡特最终找回了自己的声音。

霍布斯点了点头，手里拿着叠到一半的衣服，“我得带萨曼莎回伦敦读书，而且我休假休得也够久了，该开始工作了。”

德卡特顶住了霍布斯探询的眼神，他几步走到书柜前，“这是你用来写信的纸？”他撕了一页纸，从口袋里掏出笔，借着书柜刷刷写了几个字。

“这是我伦敦办事处的地址，当然你知道是在哪里，我只是担心你不知道自己受不受欢迎。”德卡特说着把纸递给霍布斯。

“我从没怀疑过这一点。”霍布斯从德卡特手里接过纸，低头看了眼纸上匆忙的笔迹，微微笑了，露出一排洁白的牙齿。


End file.
